Finale
by PerProteggere
Summary: Takes place in season 12, Smoked. A long forgotten Stabler rises, and wreaks havoc at SVU as they investigate the rape of her best friend. E/O? Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order: SVU or it's characters. Although I'd be more then willing to play the part of Lizzie Stabler if an episode like this fic ever happened. **

**A/N: The new story I promised. This is season 12, my interpretation of what will happen in the finale. Everyone is the age they should be today. **

A confident, young blond taps her foot impatiently, waiting for the elevator to arrive at the floor she was to get off on. She twists her curled hair around her finger, glad she decided against straightening it. Downing the lasts of her coffee, she sighs in relief as the doors opened. Turning the corner, she puts on her game face to make sure a passing detective wouldn't think she was a victim. She holds her head high and walks down the corridor, smiling to herself as she listens to her new heels click on the floor beneath her. Walking towards the squad room, she winks at a young detective whom she's never seen before.

Deciding to play games, she walks up to his desk, brushing her hair back before speaking. "You wouldn't happen to know where Detective Stabler is by any chance, would you handsome?" She speaks in a seductively low voice.

"Uh, yes... He's at his desk over there... I can show you over if you'd like-" The detective begins to get up, but is stopped by the girl putting up a hand. He sits back down, amazed at the amount of domination she gave off.

"No need, I got it from here. Thanks though, Detective..."

"Johnson."

"Well Detective Johnson," The girl says, coming up to his desk and bending over to whisper in his ear. "I'll take your card, and maybe you'll let me play with your Johnson sometime." She murmurs into his ear. He moans lowly before she straightens up.

Taking a card from his desk, she points it at him. "Goodbye, detective." She saunters back, only to see Detective Stabler all too busy talking to his partner, who is perched on his desk as they laugh together.

Walking briskly over to them, she nudges the detective with her elbow. "Excuse me." She nearly growls, anger rising inside her. She turns toward her father, making it blatantly obvious she's ignoring Olivia.

"Hi!" She cries, throwing her arms around him. He immediately stands up and hugs her back before pulling away to kiss her forehead.

"I thought you were coming back next weekend?" Elliot asks, wondering if his daughter had gotten into trouble.

"Well, I was... But I just got bored. Plus, I'm more of a city girl then an outdoor crusader. How's the coffee around here?" She asks, holding up her empty cup.

"It's terrible. You shouldn't be drinking coffee anyways. Here, I'll fix you up with some hot chocolate." The girl rolls her eyes in defeat. Her father was stubborn, and she knows there was no way of winning with him.

"Catch up with Liv, I'll be back in a few." The girl nearly choked on her own spit. Liv? Once her father was out of ear shot, she sets her jaw and glares at Olivia, who was now sitting in her chair.

"Liv, huh? What do you call him? Pooky?"She asks, finding it harder to control her anger.

"Most of the time it's 'idiot' or something along those lines." Olivia shot back, ignoring the insult.

She was probably used to the accusations.

"Don't play games, Detective. Whatever it is going on between you and my father, end it." She demands as her eyes bore into Olivia's.

Olivia stands up, meeting her eye to eye. "There is nothing going on between us, Lizzie. You-"

"At least have the decency not to lie to my face, you home wrecking whore." Lizzie smiles coldly at Olivia.

Just as Olivia opens her mouth to set her straight, Elliot returns with her hot chocolate, and a cup of tea for his partner. Olivia sits back down with her tea, dumbfounded into silence. Lizzie thanks him and leans her head against her fathers chest.

"I hate to go so soon, but I'm meeting a friend." Lizzie says, bending down to Olivia's ear, whispering just low enough for only her to hear.

"Plus, it smells like slut in here." Olivia's eyebrows shoot up at her insult, but quickly covers it by smiling at Lizzie. The smile quickly fades into an uncomfortable frown when Lizzie shoots her a warning glare. She turns and kisses Elliot's cheek before heading towards the door, mouthing a goodbye to her father only.

When she was out of sight, Olivia sighs deeply and shrinks down further into her chair. She scrubs a hand down her face, trying to forget the harsh words that flew from the mouth of her own partner's flesh and blood.

_Home-wrecking whore. Slut._

Even though she knows Elliot and her aren't having an affair, Olivia can't help but feel dirty because she has thought about what it would be like to be with him. Not just once either. She nearly jumps out of her skin when he speaks.

"Liv." Elliot speaks softly. His voice carries through her veins, but she couldn't respond.

_Home-wrecking whore. Slut._

"Olivia? What did she say to you?" He demands. He gets concerned as he watches her eyes glaze over repeatedly.

"Nothing El."

"Doesn't seem like nothing."

"Just your average kid accusing me of having an affair with you. See, it's nothing." Olivia gets up abruptly, and goes straight for the coffee pot to get away from him. Problem is, he follows, getting closer then usual, and she's trying her best not to break down in tears.

"That's not all she said to you. Tell me the rest."

Fucking Elliot and knowing her so fucking well.

"It-"

"I swear, if I hear you say 'it's nothing' again, I will punch a hole in this precinct." Elliot threatens, trying to make eye contact with her, only to have her turn further away from him.

He can tell this is bothering her. She knows he can tell.

"She just said some things that I wouldn't have liked to hear... Ever." Olivia mutters, trying to put some space between them.

"I'm not asking again Olivia." She can tell he's serious. He rarely ever uses her full name these days.

"Your daughter called me a whore. To be exact, she said 'home-wrecking whore'. And my all time favorite, slut."

Elliot sighs deeply before answering her. "I knew this was coming," He sees the look on her face and shakes his head. "Not like that. Kathy and I split up a few months ago. She blamed you, saying you were taking me away from her, which is the exact opposite. She screamed in my face saying that you... Never mind. Point is, we didn't know the kids were awake and listening."

"I'm so sick of this." She takes in his curious and concerned expression and sighs deeply before elaborating. "Sick of people accusing me of being the other woman. Sick of your son asking me if I have. Sick of your daughter calling me a slut!" She yells, immediately regretting it because everyone is now gaping at them.

Elliot says nothing, just hauls her by her arm into the first interrogating room. Olivia takes in the metal table, the one various people have accused her of having sex with Elliot on. "So what do you want me to do, huh? Tell everyone that I'm divorced, yet again?" Elliot hollers in her face as his hand still grips her arm.

"There's one thing I forgot to say. I'm sick of your crap too." With that, Olivia rips her arm away from his, giving him one last angry sneer before she opens the door and slams it on her way out.

Olivia leans against the wall and wishes he'll forgive her, because she can't work without him. Not properly at least. She's not sorry for saying she's sick of the things his children say, or the accusations of adultery. She is sorry for taking her anger out on him, but feels even worse that she is somewhat sick of his crap. Not him necessarily, but their crap. Their completely idle relationship. It's constantly strained and put to the limits, but they never move forward. One of them, usually Elliot, asks if we're okay. She always says yes, because she never has the heart to say no. Never has the guts to say she wants to talk about it. In the twelve years they've known each other, she's the only one who's said sorry. Once. Not when he was lying on the ground with two bullets in his chest. Not when he was unconscious after a perp smashed his head into the window of his car. Not even when he was temporarily blind, when it would have been easiest to apologize for every wrong things she's ever done to him, every time she's yelled at him for something that wasn't entirely his fault.

The door opens, and Olivia snaps out of her haze. She locks eyes with Elliot as he makes his way over to her. He stops when he is just inches away from her face. Mouth bobbing open and closed, she stares at his lips and knows he's trying to think of something to say. Or trying to get the courage up to say sorry. Even though Olivia knows she should be doing that.

His mouth opens again to speak, but he's interrupted by Cragen. "We got a walk in. Liv, you gotta talk her into going to the hospital. She knows Elliot somehow, and refuses to speak to him."

* * *

><p>Eighteen-year-old Catherine Swanson sits opposite Olivia, her hands clenching and releasing. Dressed in a shimmery silver dress, Catherine looks stunning except for her tear stained cheeks and ruffled hair. Olivia is already curious about her, since she wants to make her statement before she goes to the hospital, saying now would be the best time.<p>

"What happened to you Catherine?" Olivia asks, studying the girl intently.

"I went to this house party," Catherine begins, taking a deep breath. "And I met... Him there. We got talking and it felt like we were making a good connection. He asked me if I wanted to go upstairs to get away from the blaring music, and I agreed. God, I'm so stupid..." She shakes her head, chuckling bitterly. "We went up to a bedroom and he kissed me. I pushed him away and told him I was only looking for a friend, and even apologized for letting him on. He grabbed me and threw me down on the bed. Somehow he managed to pin me and not rip my dress, and he... He raped me." She sobs quietly.

"Do you remember what he looked like?" Olivia asks, placing her hand over Catherine's to test her. Her eyebrows shoot up when Catherine squeezes her hand in response.

"He was tall, handsome, with these piercing blue eyes that just his jet black hair stand out more. He didn't have an accent which surprised me, because he looked like something straight from an Italian catalog." Olivia makes a mental note to ask her to work with a sketch artist after she got checked out by a doctor.

"You're doing great Catherine. Do you remember his name?" She smiles at Catherine emphatically.

"Matt. I never caught a last name... My dad always told me to ask for them, but it just didn't seem right, you know?" Catherine asks rhetorically.

Olivia takes a leap, asking, "Is your father a cop?" She sees Catherine immediately stiffen before nodding.

"Was. Shot in the line of duty."

"I'm so sorry, Catherine. Is that how you knew to come here?" Catherine shakes her head and looks up at Olivia.

"A friend of mine's father works here. Detective Stabler. We'd drive past here when we carpooled to school and she told me that her dad was a part of the SVU squad. She'd tell me all about him until a few months ago when she just stopped. It was really sad, because I loved hearing the stories she told about him. They were soothing, and reminded me of the good times my dad and I had."

"Who's your friend sweetie?"

"Lizzie."

_Fuck._

* * *

><p>Olivia walks up to Elliot's desk, plopping a steaming cup of coffee on it. "Catherine is at Mercy getting checked out. Had to drive her there because she refused to take an ambulance. She gave me an address for the house party after she worked with the sketch artist."<p>

"Really? Want to pop over?" Elliot gulps his coffee down quickly.

"Yeah, but El... This girl knows you. She's Lizzie's best friend. Says that she talked about you all the time, until the divorce. I think you need to talk to Lizzie, Elliot. I think she's taking the divorce hard." Olivia says before sipping her tea, deciding it's too hot before putting back down. Elliot just stares at her, knowing she's right, because she always is.

"I'm sorry about what she said, Liv. It's my fault." He scolds himself, slouching down in his seat.

Olivia sighs. "Let's go get this guy."

* * *

><p>Olivia and Elliot walk into the house through the sliding glass door, careful not to trip over the hundreds of shoes. They meet the eyes of a few teenagers, the rest too preoccupied with eating each others faces. They both smirk and scan the room, trying their best to match the sketch they got from Catherine to a face.<p>

"I don't see anyone. Do you?" Elliot glances down and the paper again and shakes his head. He meets her gaze and they both descend towards the darkened hallway. Olivia trips over a cup, and Elliot steadies quickly before she falls. They both stop breathing when his hands don't automatically fall from her hips.

"El..." Olivia tries to hide the moan in her voice, but fails.

"Sorry." He misinterprets her reaction and voice, dropping his hands from her sides reluctantly. They continue again, coming across a couple kissing. The girl's legs are wrapped around his waist as he presses her into the wall with his weight. The left hand is knotted in her hair, twisting the curls in her fingers. The other is on her ass, kneading it gently. She leans her head back, giving him permission to kiss her neck. He does, eliciting a moan from the girl.

Elliot nearly stumbles into the wall as he recognizes the voice. He pulls out his cell phone to use as a light.

"Lizzie?" The pair of teenagers stop moving, and the hallway becomes still with silence. She unwraps her legs from the guy, letting her feet touch the ground again as she straightens her clothes out, adjusting the shirt that had rode up at the waist and down at the deep cut in the neck.

"Hi Dad."

**A/N: Should this be a one shot or should I continue? Let me know. Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order: SVU or it's characters. Although I'd be more then willing to play the part of Lizzie Stabler if an episode like this fic ever happened. **

**A/N: Thank you all for the great reviews! And for that one bitch, "Laura" who thought reviewing anonymously and insulting my writing was cool, please suck on the wonderful reviews, favorites, and subscriptions, you ditz. Anyways, on with the story.**

Lizzie snickers, leaning against the wall. "Like you and Olivia haven't done this." She laughs bitterly and snakes her arm around the guy's neck, pulling his lips to hers once again. Elliot takes two steps and grabs the teen by the collar, throwing him against the opposite wall. Olivia sends the boy a warning glare, and the boy quietly backs away and darts from the hallway as best he could being intoxicated.

"No actually, Olivia and I haven't. And you," Elliot tucks her hair behind her ear, making her scoff and slap his hand away. He sighs before continuing. "Are going to apologize to Olivia, right now."

"Are pigs flying, Dad? When they do, let me know. And then I'll apologize to _that_." Lizzie spits, not even looking at Olivia.

"Hey! I can arrest you right now for harassing a police officer, and under aged drinking! Or you can apologize and pray that one day Liv will forgive you!" Elliot yells as his temper flares. Lizzie steps back, feeling intimidated by her father. Her jaw sets and her face hardens, and she thinks about the consequences for a second.

"I'm sorry." Olivia and Lizzie both know she doesn't mean it, and this flies over Elliot's head. He nods curtly, pulling Lizzie off the wall and back down the hallway. Olivia sees a flicker of darkness, and then a figure standing in the light. She looks down at the paper in her hand before looking back up.

"Hey!"

* * *

><p>"So you ran from my partner, then you punched her in the face when she caught up to you. Not only are you going down for rape, you just bought yourself some extra time by assaulting a police officer." Elliot states bitterly, letting his mind wander to Olivia. She was probably looking at him through the mirror, an ice pack on her chin, she would be angry at Matt, but would never let it effect her work. He sighs, knowing it's just the way she is.<p>

"Those bitches got what they deserved." Matt sneers, standing up to match Elliot's height.

"So what, you lured her with your charm and raped her?" Elliot shoots back at him, smiling wickedly.

"She was just so desperate. She wanted it. So I took her upstairs, and then she claimed she didn't want me anymore. You can't do that. So I taught the bitch a lesson. She loved it."

Elliot pushes a note pad and a pen towards him. "Write it down, ass wipe." He gets up out of his seat and turns towards the door and opens it. He knows Olivia is waiting there by the change in the air, but is stopped by Matt's voice.

"Tell your partner that she should call me, we could have a good time together." Matt grumbles out, his voice lower with lust for Olivia. Before Elliot can step back into the room, Olivia is pulling him by his collar.

"Matt's got a twin brother, Elliot. We need DNA for this to be an open and shut case." Cragen states, irritation evident in his voice.

"Where's the rape kit?" Elliot shoots back, folding his arms over his chest.

"It's being processed, George is on his way to talk to Catherine now." With that, Cragen leaves the room. The silence is thick between them, the tension nearly unbearable.

"You go cool off, I'm going to talk to your daughter." Olivia finally says.

She leaves him there stunned at how well she knows him, and heads towards the cribs. He's amazed at her diligence to get through to his child. He had given up the moment she came downstairs the morning after. His own child had told him to get the hell out of the house. But now Olivia was probably going to change that.

She was a saint, after all.

* * *

><p>"I don't want to talk to you, Olivia. Leave," Lizzie grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. Olivia's eyes narrow as she soaks in her clothing. She's wearing a silver teared tank top with sparkles covering it, black jeans and leather boots. Raising an eyebrow, she guesses that's what kids wore to parties nowadays.<p>

"I never knew my father, Lizzie. I don't know if your father told you this or not, but I'm the product of rape. My mother could never get over that. I was a constant reminder of the worst night of her life. She drank. A lot. When I was your age, I was rebellious. I dated a guy twice my age and almost married him. I did it all to get back at my mother, subconsciously of course. Because I resented her for not being able to love me. But you have a family. A wonderful mother and father, who yes, aren't together anymore. I do blame myself, but not for the reasons you think. I'm being honest when I say I've never slept with your father, Lizzie. I've never even kissed him," Olivia sighs deeply, and puts her hand on Lizzie's arm. "I blame myself because I think that if I had never came to SVU, that things would have worked out. He would have found a way to talk to your mother about things without frightening her. But I stayed, and we bonded over the years. He didn't feel the need to talk to your mother about it anymore. But with those years came rumors. People said that your father and I had been sleeping together for a long time, and that's why your mother left him the first time. That's why he never told anyone now, because he wanted to protect us from the backlash. He's a great man, Lizzie. And a hell of a father. Now tell me why you would want to hurt him like you have been succeeding so greatly at lately." Olivia takes a deep breath, settling back into her chair to listen.

"I'm sorry. I know my Dad would never do that... I'd understand if you didn't forgive me for the things I said to you." Lizzie lets out a shaky breath and lifts her eyes, watering and red, to meet Olivia's. "I never meant to hurt him. I heard the things that my parents said to each other. My mother blamed you, straight off the bat. 'Said things would have worked out if you had never come along and seduces him. My dad said it wasn't true, that he had not once had sex with you, but you did open his eyes and make him realize that he deserved to be happy, and that was something he wasn't with her." She wipes the tears that have spilled down to her flushed cheeks with the back of her shaking hand before she stands. "I'm sorry, Olivia. I never should have said those things..." Lizzie trails off as she rounds the bunk that separates them and pulls Olivia up into a hug. Olivia wraps her arms around her, shocked into silence. She thought she'd have to use interrogation tactics to get Lizzie to crack. Rubbing her back, she lets a single tear fall from her eye as she feels Lizzie sobbing into her arms.

Olivia pulls back from the embrace and wipes the tears and mascara from Lizzie's eyes. "Go find your father."

* * *

><p>Twenty five minutes later, Elliot walks into the squad room with a bright faced Lizzie, who has her arm slung around his shoulder as she laughs with him. Olivia feels guilty already, knowing she has to ruin the happiness, for the meantime.<p>

"Uh... El? We need to get sushi." She prays he understands. Prays he hears the distress in her voice. His jaw drops a bit, and his arm tightens around Lizzie. He looks Olivia in the eye, and then his gaze darts to Lizzie, who isn't oblivious to the entire thing.

"Dad? What's going on? Dad!" Lizzie cries as Elliot backs up, taking Lizzie with him. He hurries her back to the cribs, giving her a small explanation before closing the door, which he expects her to lock. Elliot runs to Olivia with a panicked, worried expression on his face.

"I just got off the phone with Cragen. Huang talked to Catherine at her house, and she snapped. She pulled a gun on him, El. Shot him. Twice. They don't know if he's going to make it." Olivia lets out a long sigh as she sits in her chair, scrubbing a hand down her face. Elliot backs up to her desk and sits on it, looking almost robotic. Their expressions match, completely blank and staring off into nothingness. They both can't believe what's happening. They sit there for what seems like ages, and Olivia's hand unconsciously moves to Elliot's, which is resting on the desk. When their skin makes contact, she flinches and mumbles and apology.

"Don't be sorry." Elliot says sternly, grabbing her hand back and placing it under his. Her breathing increased with panic. They didn't touch like this. Not unless they were undercover. Even then, he had been timid. He squeezes her hand and she reciprocates, looking up into his eyes. They smile nervously at each other.

Her heart beats just a little quicker when she stares into the blue of his eyes.

His hearts beats just a little quicker when he stares back.

"She's in the wind." Olivia speaks in a whisper. She's scared that her actual voice will be shaky and agitate him even further.

"What does Cap want us to do?" Elliot whispers back. Gently, he flips her hand over and starts tracing invisible lines into her hand.

Olivia stares at their hands as she says, "Wait until he gets back to do anything final." Elliot replies by simply grunting, too focused on their hands. She lifts her fingers in response to his touch, and strokes at his fingers lightly. Olivia rolls her chair further into the desk, letting all of her attention fall to their hands. Both of their breathing is accelerating rapidly at the closeness they now share. Elliot bends down so lips are grazing her ear, which sends chills down Olivia's back.

"I love you." He whispers directly into her ear.

Olivia stops breathing.

She doesn't remember how.

Then she thinks that everything isn't always what it seems, and she remembers again.

Inhale, exhale.

"That's what best friends do, Elliot. They love each other." Olivia whispers back as the hand that is locked in his grasps a little tighter.

"I'm in love with you." Elliot takes the hand that isn't holding Olivia's and tucks her hair behind her ear, twirling it around his finger as he works.

He said it.

Was she dead?

Dreaming. She was dreaming. She was sure of it.

* * *

><p>Lizzie paces the floor of the cribs, listening to the rapid talking of the girl on the phone. "No. Don't come here. No. It's not like that. I asked her about it... They aren't together, I promise you." She sighs, sitting down on one of the mattresses.<p>

"They will find him! My father's closure rate is 98%. I'm pretty sure he'll catch the guy considering he's already in custody...Yes here. No! Catherine! Don't co-" Her words die off as she realizes Catherine has already hung up.

Their previous conversation rings through her mind at a pace that makes her head hurt.

_I have a gun, Lizzie. I'm not afraid to use it. _

**A/N: Shots are fired, but who goes down? Does Huang make it? An unexpected hostage arises as well. If you want me to continue, of course. Leave a review if you have time. Until next time, my loves.**


	3. Gunshots

**Disclaimer: I don't own Law & Order SVU or it's characters. **

**A/N: The final chapter of this fic! Moving onto my new fic, Toxic now. **

* * *

><p>Shocked into silence.<p>

That's what Olivia Benson is.

I'm in love with you.

Elliot squeezes her hand, and she looks up at him. She opens her mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. _I love you._ It's all she wants to say, and it's all she wants to hear from him for the rest of her life.

Why can't she reciprocate?

"Give me Matt and no one gets hurt!" A scream comes from the precinct doors. Olivia tears her eyes from Elliot's to see Catherine with her hand on a woman's shoulder and a gun at her temple. The woman was dressed in a nun's uniform.

Shit.

It's Sister Peg.

The second she realizes it, Olivia stands up and draws her gun, pointing it at Catherine, despite her guilt. She's a victim that's suffering a psychotic break, and there's nothing she can really do about it. Sister Peg had called the precinct earlier in the day to let them know that Catherine was planning on coming to her for counseling due to her rape.

"Put the gun down, Olivia!" Catherine yells, pressing her gun further into Sister Peg's temple.

"Not until you let Sister Peg go. She came to help you, didn't she? Let her go, Catherine. We can talk about this." Olivia bribes, never letting the grip on her glock go. She's taken a leap and she knows it, but she's hoping that Catherine will be at a stage of helplessness where she will believe almost anything.

To Olivia's disbelief, Catherine shoves Sister Peg roughly. She falls to the ground and quickly crawls behind a desk to protect herself. Elliot checks to see if the nun is okay, and returns to Olivia's side. Catherine looks fearful and broken as she stands, gun in her hand as it darts back and forth between Elliot and Olivia, who's guns are pointed at her.

"This doesn't have to end badly, Catherine. Just put the-"

"Shut up!" Catherine screams, cocking the gun at Olivia.

"Please Catherine, just put it down." Olivia begs, fearing she'll take her own life. She glances at the clock behind Catherine, and sees that it's just turning 1 AM.

"I said shut up." Catherine speaks low with finality, and a gun shot rings out. Olivia looks at Elliot, who's eyes are wild with fear. She's starting to feel light headed, and then she puts two and two together.

This isn't happening.

Olivia's never felt a feeling quite like this. Everything is so defined. In Elliot's eyes, she can see every sliver of blue. Every small crease in his face. It's a sad feeling too though. The look of devastation in Elliot's eyes, and she can feel Fin and Munch's eyes practically burning holes in the back of her head. She doesn't want to accept it, but she has to sooner or later to deal with it.

She's been shot.

Olivia looks down to see where the bullet wound is. Her eyes fall to her shoulder, which is leaking blood rapidly. It trails down her arm, and within seconds it's running from her finger tips. She staggers backwards and falls to the ground as more shots ring out. When she hits the ground, the clock comes into view.

Time has slowed significantly.

It's been ten seconds.

The pain starts to seep in, and she thinks about Elliot. He's kicked Catherine's gun away, who is lying on the ground quite like Olivia, in a pool of her own blood. Olivia knows Catherine is bleeding out, she can tell by the way her legs are twisting on the floor in agony.

Elliot turns back and sprints to Olivia's side, dropping to his knees. He brushes the hair out of her face before tracing her jaw.

"I'm going to put pressure on it, okay?" Olivia nods, wincing as she feels hands on the wound, slowly adding weight.

"Remember..." Olivia voice is barely a whisper, no matter how hard she tries.

"Shh, Olivia. A bus is coming to get you." He meets her gaze with tearing eyes. Olivia doesn't want him to hurt anymore.

"No... I love you too... Remember..." Olivia reaches up with her good arm and touches his face, something she's wanted to do for a long time. Now she realizes why she couldn't say it earlier. She was scared. But she isn't anymore, with her hand cupping his face while he puts pressure on her arm.

"I wont need to remember Olivia! You're going to make it!" Elliot half yells in fear before dropping his voice. "I love you, so much. You're not leaving me, Liv. Not now, not ever."

"Olivia!" A scream echos throughout the precinct. Olivia hears rapid footsteps on the stairs, and someone sprinting towards her. A streak of blond comes into her vision as Lizzie dashes towards Olivia and drops to her knees, sliding the last few feet to Olivia's side.

"Olivia! You can't leave us, okay? You stay with me, because if you go anywhere my dad will be a wreck. You don't want that do you?" Lizzie asks rhetorically, but Olivia nods weakly anyways.

Olivia can't believe the irony. Not half a day ago this girl was calling her every name in the book, and now she's begging for her to stay.

She almost laughs.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Captain Cragen. George didn't pull through." A doctor, covered in George's blood, puts a hand on his shoulder.<p>

"I'm really sorry for your loss."

"Me too." Cragen says numbly, stumbling back into a chair.

All that is going through his head is pain. Pain he's going to inflict on his already damaged squad. His cell phone rings, and the officer in him automatically pulls it out and answers it. He listens to Fin's heartbroken words, and finds he doesn't understand them. He hangs up the phone when he's done, and puts his head between his knees as he tries to comprehend what Fin said.

_Cap... Something bad happened. It's Liv. _


	4. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or it's characters. I do however, own the story line.**

**A/N: The epilogue a few have asked for. It doesn't answer many questions, but it gives you the next few minutes, and a few surprises. **

The pain is unbearable.

Where the fuck is the ambulance?

Olivia thinks back to all the years as a detective. All the years until she met Elliot seem to blur, but all the memories of when she met him, and all the years being his partner are stretched out like an extremely long and depressing movie. All she can think is that maybe she shouldn't be a detective anymore. Maybe she should council victims.

Convince them not to shoot detectives at their place of work. Especially during a life-changing conversation.

Olivia feels more pressure on the wound, but everything is becoming numb. Just glazing over.

_I'm your partner. For better or worse._

_...If we can't do that, then we can't be partners._

She let's her eyes flutter close as the memories wash over her once again. The good memories with SVU and Elliot out weigh the bad times. Sometimes. The past year has been hell. She was so close to a child, and it was ripped from her just as fast.

Calvin. Who knew a ten-year-old could change your life? She can hear his voice now. He's screaming her name, just like he did when child services took him.

"Olivia! Olivia!"

All she could feel was pain. Physical, emotional, pain. She didn't want to hear the desperation in his voice anymore, and she didn't want to see the flashbacks of him being ripped from her arms.

"Olivia! Please don't leave me! Open your eyes, Olivia!"

He'd never said that before. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and slowly, Olivia's eyes fluttered open. And there he was. The little boy who changed her life, repaired her heart, and broke it again, kneeling beside her.

It's a hallucination.

Hallucinating only happens when your close to the end.

With her good arm, Olivia grabs Elliot's collar and pulls him downward, making his hand splay over the tile beside her head. He looks down at her with desperate, heartbroken eyes. Olivia's heart squeezes. She tugs his shirt again, pulling him so he's just inches from her face. He understands what she's trying to do. Slowly, he leans in and presses his lips to hers.

Almost thirteen years of waiting, and now their lip-locked. A tear rolls out of the corner of Olivia's eye and into her hairline, and she feels a wet drop hit her face.

He's crying too.

Olivia wraps her good arm around his neck, running her tongue along his lips. He automatically deepens the kiss and all Olivia can feel is him. His mouth, his tongue, his teeth clashing against hers in their desperate kiss. Every amazing memory with Elliot is nothing compared to the way her tongue is mixing with his. His kiss is silently telling her that forever is possible.

Another tear rolls down her cheek, because she knows it's all going to come crashing down around them. But for now, she can enjoy their moment. Not thinking about their future, just right now.

Olivia parts the kiss long enough to look for Calvin. She panics when he isn't in the place he was before, but relief replaces it when she finds him in the grasp of Fin, kicking and screaming, although Olivia can't hear him, trying to get to her.

Today is their finale. A cliff hanger. Will he ever kiss her again? She doesn't know.

Do they ever?

**A/N: That's it, folks :) Feel free to review!**


End file.
